


Day 6

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Facials, Kinktober 2019, Lusty Lexis, M/M, Panty Kink, SPN Kink Bingo 2019, Shibari, Suptober 2019, Suspension, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean craves a scene, and Cas is more than happy to oblige him.PromptsSuptober: Outfit of the DayKinktober: SuspensionLusty Lexis: HandjobsSPN Kink Bingo: Facials





	Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm splitting them up into a series rather than chapters to get my tagging straight. So this is day 6 of the suptober/kinktober thing and I added a few other prompts: WoD's Lusty Lexis for this week, which is "Handjobs" and a square from my SPN Kink Bingo, "Facials".
> 
> Unbeta'd, unedited. Enjoy.

Dean loves being tied up. It’s one of his favourite pastimes, and he’s so glad that Castiel is willing to facilitate him in that.

Dean has been kneeling in their playroom for the past few hours, waiting for his husband to come home. He’d texted Cas that he needed a scene today, craving it after a few weeks of working overtime almost daily. In reply, Cas simply sent “Blue lace panties (navy?), lighter blue soft rope,” and Dean knew that Castiel was more than happy to accommodate him today.

So, yes, Dean is waiting for Cas to come home, in his navy blue panties, with the lighter blue coils of rope laid out on the bed in front of him. Usually, he doesn’t like waiting in the playroom, but today, he finds it calming. His breathing is slowing down the longer he has to wait, and his head slowly clears out, too. He stops worrying about work and his colleagues and his boss and focuses instead of finding that happy place within him.

He’s almost there when Castiel arrives, and even though Cas tries to be quiet, he never quite manages that. While it might have thrown him from his intense concentration, Dean notices that he’s actually relaxing further because his husband is actually home.

“Nice outfit, Dean,” Castiel says as he enters the room. He presses a quick kiss to Dean’s forehead, and Dean sighs in relief. He wants to strain forward and ask for more kisses, but he knows that Castiel likes to kiss him while he’s all tied up. “Thank you for following my instructions. Are you ready to get started?”

Their usual rule is that if Dean doesn’t follow Castiel’s rules, they don’t scene, because Dean has changed his mind or needs to discuss something first, but Castiel always checks in anyway. Dean loves that about his husband.

“Yes, sir,” Dean says, eyes sliding shut. “I am most definitely ready.”

For them, the rope usually isn’t something sexual, but rather a way to show their trust and affection for one another, and Dean knows this time won’t be any different. So when Castiel starts unrolling one of the coils of rope and wrapping Dean in the safe confines of the blue material, Dean only relaxes further. The feeling of the soft rope all around him slowly pushes him into a form of subspace he only ever encounters when being tied.

It takes Castiel a few minutes to create a harness of rope in which Dean can be safely suspended, but when he’s done that, Castiel helps him up on the bed before rigging him to the hooks fitted in the ceiling. The silence around them is nice, although Dean also likes it when Castiel hums to himself while doing this.

As Castiel slowly hoists him into the air, Dean relaxes further into the ropes, trusting they will not let him fall. Dean is terribly afraid of heights, but it’s okay when Castiel is hoisting him up in his safe harness. Today, Dean has rope wrapped around his chest and thighs to support him and he is facing Castiel. His arms are tied, hands pressed together, and his legs are frogtied. The ropes are soft enough that Dean doesn’t feel them unless he wants to try and move. He doesn’t, though, so he doesn’t think it’ll be any kind of issue.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel says, pressing a kiss against Dean’s lips. “I love the way you look right now.”

Dean flushes at the compliment, but accepts it nonetheless. It’s a part of their dynamic that took him some time to get used to – Dean dislikes compliments and has trouble simply accepting them, but when in scenes, he simple has to. It has been working well so far, and both Cas and Dean are happy with it. Castiel hums as he kisses parts of Dean’s body he can reach, and Dean quietly preens under the attention. He loves his husband’s kisses and cherishes every single one of them.

It’s only when Castiel starts to undo his slacks that Dean notices that Castiel’s actually hard. As most of their shibari scenes are usually non-sexual, Dean is slightly surprised. On the other hand, they haven’t had much time for each other in the past few weeks, so maybe he shouldn’t be surprised that Castiel is aroused by having his husband at his mercy in a pair of his favourite panties.

“If you’re up for it, I’d like to request a simple handjob today, Dean,” Castiel says, voice soft so as to not break the feeling of quiet serenity that has settled around them. Dean licks his lips and nods. They know each other well enough now, and Castiel accepts the soft nod. He positions Dean’s hands in such a way that Castiel’s erection can easily slide through, and adds lube before sliding his cock between Dean’s hands and then setting a rhythm. It’s slow but steady, and Dean enjoys the feeling of Cas’s cock in his hands, even if he can’t apply the kind of pressure he usually would. Castiel apparently doesn’t need long, and he keens as he comes all over Dean’s face. Dean relishes the feeling of warm come dripping down his face for a few seconds before pulling a face at the cooling sticky mess on his face.

“I’m sorry, love,” Cas says, grabbing a shirt and wiping Dean’s face. “I didn’t mean to do that. Are you okay in the ropes a little longer, or do you want to come down?”

Dean nods, then shakes his head.

“I think you need to use your words this time, my love.”

Dean smiles. “Can you get me down? Leave the basic harness, but untie my legs and arms?”

“Of course.” Castiel slowly lowers Dean to the bed and works on untying his legs, and then his arms. He massages the limbs and kisses the indents the ropes have left on Dean’s arms. “Are you okay?”

Dean nods, feeling drowsy and not quite up to speaking. This was exactly what he needed.


End file.
